Behind the messed up way
by lookinguptothesky
Summary: Changmin/mysterious person, Yunjae, OC, yaoi newbie author, Aku tak dapat mengingatnya.Hanya potongan yang terus menghantuiku. Aku takut melangkah maju namun aku juga takut melihat ke belakang. Aku hanya ingin semua orang dan aku bahagia.Apakah salah?


BEHIND THE MESSED UP WAY

Main Cast : Changmin, mysterius pairing with Chahgmin, YunJae, mysterious pairing, OC, TIDAK sesuai kenyataan

Rated : T, maybe? I'm a newbie so I'm really suck at doing this. But it's none smut *for now*

Genre : Romance, Family, a little bit Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Cerita gaje, alur umum, banyak salah ketik, bahasa lebay,yaoi Happy Reading All! :D

CHAPTER 1

_1989 November 18_

"Katakan dia anak siapa pelacur jalang!"

"Sudah kubilang dia anakmu! Anak kita! Kenapa kau tak pernah mempercayaiku sama sekali Siwon-ah!"

"Diam! Kalau begitu bagaiman kau menjelaskan perbedaan golongan darah itu! Darahnya B! Darah kau O! Darahku A!"

"Aku tak tau Siwon-ah…. Percayalah padaku! Aku sama sekali tak pernah berkhianat darimu. Aku sungguh-sungguh hanya milikmu!"

"Diam kau pria jalang! Diam kubilang!"

BRUAK!

"Si.. Won.. Ku… Mo…Honn jangan men.. jambakku…."

Yang diberikan permohonan malah makin menjadi-jadi dan menjedotkan kepala pria cantik itu ke ujung tembok tajam. Kontan darah segar mengucur dari kulit putih mulus pucatnya.

"Si.. Won…. To.. Long.. Henti… Kan…"

Ditinggalkannya sosok rapuh itu entah ke mana untuk sesaat.

"Umma…." Tiba-tiba suara lirih memenuhi ruang tamu saksi bisu kekerasan itu.

"Changmin… Ce.. Pat.. Lar.. Lari.. Sa.. Yang…" pria cantik itu hanya bisa tersenyum lemah tak berdaya.

Yang disuruh bukannya mendengar malah mendekatkan dirinya kepada 'umma' nya. Tangan mungilnya mengusap luka robek di kepala orang yang paling dicintainya.

"Umma.. Umma beldalah… Ayo kita ke lumah cakit. Nanti umma bica mati…" bocah itu menatap ummanya sendu dengan linangan air mata.

Bocah itu terus menangis dan memeluk tubuh rapuh ummanya tanpa menyadari sesosok pria yang sudah amat sangat murka melihat adegan itu dari balik sekat ruangan.

"Kemari kau anak setan! Biar kau mati saja sana bersama ibumu pria jalang itu!"

Tubuh rapuh itu membelalakkan mata melihat apa yang digenggam pria bertubuh besar itu. Tongkat bisbol? Tidak! Anaknya bisa mati….

Dengan sisa tenaga, pria itu menggendong anak semata wayangnya menuju pintu ruang depan yang Puji Tuhan terbuka entah kenapa. Kaki rapuhnya terus membawa lari anaknya yang baru berusia 1 tahun 8 bulan.

"Umma cakit.. Jangan lali-lali… Nanti umma bisa tambah cakit…" bocah itu terus bergumam dalam dekapan ibunya melihat sang 'ibu' yang mati-matian berusaha membawanya lari.

"Diamlah Changmin. Umma tak apa…"

CKITT! BRUAK!

Tubuh rapuh itu tertabrak dengan keras dan membentur tiang pembatas jalan.

"Astaga Tuhan Nyonya! Kau tak apa?" Pengemudi mobil itu langsung berlari menghampiri tubuh yang sudah hampir meregang nyawa.

"Anak.. Ku… Ku… Moh.. On… Ja.. Ga.. Di.. A… Na.. Ma.. Nya.. Chang… Min…" Tubuh itu merengsek ke dekat anak semata wayangnya yang terluka dipeluknya anak itu dengan sisa terakhir tenaganya.

"Umma… Per.. Gi.. Du.. Lu.. Ya.. Sa.. Yang… Jangan.. Nakal sama… Ahjussi… Dia appa… Mu.. Se.. Karang…" dikecupnya puncak kepala bocah itu sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar menutup matanya beristirahat dalam kedamaian yang tak terperi.

"Umma… Umma jangan tinggalin Changmin… Umma pelgi ke mana? Umma…." Bocah mungil itu sama sekali tak mengerti keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia hanya menatap sendu sosok yang meregang nyawa itu. Yang ia tau hanya umma nya pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi entah ke mana dan dia sedih tak di ajak pergi.

Ambulans yang dipanggil sang supir tiba tepat setelahnya. Sementara itu sang supir mobil tadi merengkuh tubuh kecil bocah yang tak henti-hentinya menangis sedari tadi.

"Jangan sedih sayang… Appa di sini…" katanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Mendengar kata 'Appa' sontak tubuh kecil itu meronta dan memukuli pihak yang memeluknya.

"Lepaskan! Kalian cemua jahat! Kalian membuat umma ngambek dan pelgi! Sana! Min gak mau punya Appa!"

Yang memeluknya hanya bisa terbengong-bengong. Dia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara keluarga kecil itu hanya saja, dia tau ada yang tak beres. Ia sendiri sebenarnya ragu antara membawa anak kecil ini pulang atau bagaimana. Tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya memaksanya untuk membawa tubuh kecil nan rapuh ini pulang. Toh dia sendiri juga baru kehilangan anaknya. Anak yang amat dicintainya. Apa salahnya membesarkan anak ini?

Diraihnya sekali lagi tubuh itu…

"Min ikut Ap, ah maksudnya Oppa pulang yuk. Di sana Min bakal ketemu temen baru…" Huft hampir saja. Pria ini benar-benar menghindari kata Appa supaya anak ini tidak meronta lagi.

Merasa dipanggil, tubuh kecil itu hanya diam merasakan tubuhnya direngkuh, dibawa ke dalam mobil hingga tiba ke dalam suatu rumah yang yah, cukup besar.

"Boo… Aku pulang…" pria itu bersuara.

"Yunnie-ah! Aku sudah menunggumu…" kata pihak yang diajak bicara sambil tersenyum amat lembut.

"Siapa dia Yun?" tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat ramah sembari menjulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tubuh kecil yang malah menjauh seolah takut kepadanya.

"Ceritanya panjang Boo. Tapi mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal bersama kita. Mungkin juga menjadi anak kita. Apa kau keberatan?"

Yang ditanya tersentak untuk beberapa saat. Hatinya sebenarnya masih pilu akan kehilangan anak semata wayangnya. Dia masih cukup trauma. Namun bocah kecil ini, sepertinya ia sangat memerlukan kasih sayang. Terlihat dari sorot matanya. Ada kepiluan, rasa sakit dan ketakutan mendalam akan lingkungan sekitarnya. Entah apa yang terjadi dia juga tak tau tetapi hatinya tergetar ingin merengkuh anak ini dan melindunginya dari segala macam bahaya layakya anaknya sendiri.

Sekali lagi ia merekahkan kedua lengannya dan berusaha menarik tubuh bocah ini ke dalam pelukannya. Kali ini bocah itu sama sekali tak melawan dan balas memeluk serta menangis keras. Diusapnya kepala bocah itu dengan perlahan, dielusnya punggungnya. Anak itu terus menangis dalam waktu yang cukup lama. 'Yunnie' hanya bisa melihat adegan itu dengan tertegun. Ia seperti merasa 'Boo'-nya memiliki ikatan kuat dengan anak yang bahkan baru ditemuinya belum 1 hari.

Cukup lama anak itu menangis dan pada akhirnya, ia tertidur dalam dekapan Boo-nya.

"Yunnie, kau tetap harus menceritakan semuanya padaku. Tetapi aku sama sekali tak keberatan membesarkannya. Anak ini lucu sekali Yun. Aku mencintainya padahal aku baru melihatnya pertama kali. Bolehkah ia menjadi anak kita Yun? Kurasa JiYool-ah takkan marah tempatnya diganti oleh anak ini. Siapa namanya?"

"Changmin…"

"Nama yang bagus Yun… Ayo kita letakkan dia di kamar JiYool."

"Baikalah… Aku senang kau bisa tersenyum tulus seperti ini lagi Boo. Jujur sejak kejadian itu, aku tau semua senyummu palsu. Aku senang Changmin bisa membuatmu paling tidak seperti dulu lagi.." Dikecupnya perlahan bibir merah muda itu.

"Terima Kasih Yun. Entah apa ceritamu nanti tapi aku merasa aku ingin berterimakasih karena telah menghadirkan anak ini.. Aishiteiru Yun. Hontou.."

"Aishiteiru mo Boo Jejung-ah…"

_2003__ Februari 18_

"Happy Birthday to You… Happy birthday to You… Happy Birthday dear Changmin-Ah… Happy Birthday toYou…"

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang…"

"Terima kasih umma. Aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu…" anak itu memeluk tubuh ummanya. Tak terasa 10 tahun sudah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Changmin tumbuh menjadi anak yang sehat dan tampan.

"Aku ke kamar dulu umma…"

"Changmin, tak bisakah kita berbincang sebentar di sini sayang? Kenapa harus di kamar?"

"Umma, kenapa umma tak ke kamarku saja? Kita bisa berbincang di kamar. Appa juga." Yang dia panggil Appa hanya dilirik sekilas dengan tatapan dingin.

"Changmin… Jangan begitu sama Appa." Tegur 'umma' nya dengan lembut.

Changmin hanya mendecih perlahan kemudian menuju ke kamarnya. Jaejoong mengikuti langkah anaknya menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa sayang? Kenapa kau sama sekali tak pernah tersenyum riang pada Appa. Dia terkadang sakit hati loh dengan kelakuanmu."

"Entahlah umma. Aku hanya takut. Setiap aku akan mengucapkan kata 'appa' rasa takut membayangiku."

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

"Mungkin karena dia pria yang besar?"

"Aneh sekali alasanmu…" Jajeoong tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut anaknya. "Umma juga pria dan kau tak takut…"

"Kalau aku tau mana mungkin aku bercerita padamu umma…." Changmin hanya cemberut.

"Maaf… Ah umma hanya punya sedikit saran sayang, kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk dekat dengan appa mu? Kalau kau tak pernah mencoba kau takkan pernah tau kan kenapa kau bisa takut padanya? Dia sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu loh. Dia takkan menyakitimu. Percaya deh sama umma"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya tentu saja."

Ada jeda keheningan beberapa saat.

"Umma… Kurasa aku jatuh cinta…"

"Ya, Hah? APA? Astaga! Kau sudah besar sekarang… Dengan siapa? Apa kau sudah menembaknya? Apa responnya?"

"Yah Umma! Kau mau mendengar ceritaku atau mau terus mencerocos seperti itu?" tanya Changmin pura-pura ngambek.

"Maaf sayang. Dengan siapa?"

"Tetangga kita, adik kelasku, teman masa kecilku…"

"Astaga, jangan bilang?"

"Ya… Dia… Apa itu salah umma?"

Jaejoong hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Tak salah sih… Hanya saja, orangtuanya kan sangat judes. Kau yakin mampu meluluhkan hati orangtuanya?"

"Ummaaaaaaaaaaaa….. Ayolah.. Aku kan bukan hendak melamarnya. Aku hanya berkata aku sepertinya mencintainya. Masalahnya, dia adalah laki-laki. Sama sepertiku. Aku.. Entahlah.." kata Changmin sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh anaknya.

"Kalau begitu menurutmu appa dan umma salah?"

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Kami juga sesama laki-laki kan? Apa itu salah?"

"Tidak.. Ah.. Aku sungguh tak tau…"

"Apa masalahnya sayang?"

"Kemarin dia bilang dia menyukai teman sekelasnya. Namanya Lidya. Dia bilang dia bingung antara menyatakan perasaannya atau tidak.

"Lalu? Kau akan menyerah?" Jaejoong memiringkan wajahnya menatap wajah putranya.

"Tidak bukan itu… Lidya itu orangnya sangat baik. Dulu aku sempat tertarik padanya. Kudengar dari desas-desus, dia mencintaiku. Aku bingung apa aku harus menceritakannya padanya atau tidak. Aku takut dia malah membenciku dan berkata akulah perusak segalanya."

Jaejoong menghela nafas panjang dan sekali lagi menatap dalam-dalam wajah putranya.

"Kau sendiri mau bagaimana? Kau mau menyatakan cinta padanya atau mau menyerah saja Changmin?"

"Aku tak mau merusak hubungan orang umma. Dulu aku pernah bermimpi, aku seolah pernah mengenal suatu sosok yang dianggap 'merusak' hubungan orang lain sampai menikahinya dan akhirnya hidupnya dibuat menderita. Sampai pada akhirnya dia mati dalam sebuah kecelakaan."

Jaejoong terenyuh, mungkinkah, itu masa lalu Changmin?

Changmin merubah posisinya menjadi duduk membelakangi ummanya. Seperti ada kegalauan besar yang melandanya.

Jaejoong membuka lengannya untuk memeluk putranya dari belakang..

"Just follow your heart my dear. It will always bring you to the best way." Bisik ummanya dengan suara perlahan kemudian mengacak rambut anaknya lagi.

"Changmin, turun yuk… Ada yang perlu umma diskusikan bersama dengan Appa dan kau…"

"Apa itu umma?" kata Changmin sembari sedikit gugup mendengar kata 'Appa' disebut oleh ummanya.

"Oh ayolah.. Appa takkan menerkammu… Dan lagipula, kan umma sudah bilang, umma ingin mendiskusikannya bertiga…" Jaejoong menarik lengan putranya. Yang ditarik hanya terdiam dan mengikuti langkah kaki ummanya turun ke ruangan tempat tadi ia merayakan ulang tahunnya. Tak disangkanya appa nya masih duduk di sana dengan posisi sama seolah sengaja tak meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

"Changmin? Boo? Sudah selesai?" tanya Yunho dengan perlahan takut putranya menunjukkan sikap perlawanan yang sering ditunjukkannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum simpul dan menggiring Changmin agar duduk dekat appanya. Yang digiring hanya duduk canggung dan berulang kali merubah posisi duduknya.

"Ada apa Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan senyuman.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin sedikit bincang-bincang keluarga. Tak apa bukan?"

"Ya tentu saja… Memangya ada apa?"

Changmin menunggu kata-kata umma nya dengan sabar…

"Aku…."

TBC

Hajimemashite~~~~~~~ Hoshi desu. :D So, this is my first time posting after my long time being a silent reader. Pertamanya masih galau mau bikin acc atau enggak tapi pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuat dan... Here I am... Jujur saya masih amat sangat buta dengan rating dan genre jadi saya mohon maaf kalo ada salah genre dan rating. Saya bersedia ditegur, dikritik dan diberi saran apapun. Flame juga boleh tapi belum tentu saya tanggapi. :D So, yoroshiku onegaishimasu minna to hontou ni arigatou gozaimashita ^_^ Oh ya btw, ada yang tau siapa pasangan Changmin yang dimaksud? :D Review menjadi semacam polling untuk saya haruskah saya meneruskan atau tidak. :D Thanks... *kisses and huggles*


End file.
